


What's a soulmate?

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka





	What's a soulmate?

“Papà?”

“Hm?” Si era voltato lentamente verso l'esserino che credeva fosse addormentato nel lettino. Non lo era mai. Faceva sempre finta e poi se la ritrovava nel soggiorno dopo qualche istante. “Maguna dovrebbe essere già addormentata. Ha avuto la storia della buonanotte.”

“Chi erano quelle persone?”

Aveva sospirato e si era passato una mano sugli occhi. Sapeva che quella domanda sarebbe arrivata. Si era fatta attendere anche più del previsto. Ma quella era sua figlia, e gli assomigliava più di quanto avesse creduto possibile. 

“Vecchi amici di papà.” 

Si era seduto sul bordo del letto. Le aveva spostato i capelli dalla fronte e l'aveva guardata negli occhi. La curiosità l'aveva ereditata tutta da lui. Questo lo ripeteva sempre anche Pepper. Non serviva davvero un test del DNA per essere sicuri della sua paternità. Morgan era lui. Un’estensione più carina di lui stesso. 

“L’ha detto anche la mamma. La signorina aveva dei bei capelli. Li voglio anch'io.”

“Magari quando sarai un pò più grande.”

Più la guardava e più si stupiva che da uno come lui fosse uscito qualcosa di così perfetto. Morgan era davvero perfetta. Bellissima e perfetta. Ed era sua.

“Dormi ora, scimmietta.”

“E quel signore alto alto?”

Sapeva che ci sarebbe arrivata. Doveva esserci qualcosa nel sangue degli Stark che li rendeva affascinati ed attrati da quell'uomo.

“Quello è Capitan America. Un tipo che si crede infallibile e sa tutto lui. Pensa, si crede più intelligente di me. Ti rendi conto?” Morgan gli aveva sorriso e lui sarebbe morto pur di salvaguardare quel sorriso. Era un sorriso enorme. Un sorriso che spesso gli rivolgeva quando le parlava. E lui decisamente lo faceva in continuazione. “Una volta è stato un grande eroe nazionale. Tuo nonno, il mio vecchio, era presente quando è nato il mito di Capitan Perfezione e credimi, me ne ha parlato fino alla nausea. Mi veniva il vomito al solo pensiero di sentir parlare di Steve Rogers.” Quella era una bugia. Da bambino pendeva dalle labbra di Howard ogni volta che questi aveva qualcosa di nuovo da raccontargli sul suo eroe.

“Ho visto un video su Capitan America. In tv aveva uno scudo rotondo con una stella nel mezzo. Pensi di potermi costruire uno scudo così?”

“Uno scudo? Non vuoi un bel reattore arc? Un’armatura di un bel rosso acceso? Rifiniture dorate? No?”

“Uno scudo. Voglio quello.”

“Uno scudo. La principessa vuole uno scudo. Maledetto Rogers” 

Morgan aveva ridacchiato e si era messa seduta. E lui aveva soltanto sospirato. Sarebbe stata una notte lunga. Ormai non aveva speranza di farla addormentare in un tempo ritenuto breve.

“Papà, mi parli di Rogers?” 

“Perché di Rogers? Non vuoi che ti parli di Natasha? Nat è una donna forte, indipendente, una di quelle con le palle quadrate che ti fa il culo a strisce se le fai un torto.”

Ma Morgan lo guardava, in attesa, e sapeva che se voleva una cosa, la otteneva. Piccola testarda viziata. Era proprio figlia sua.

“Cosa vuoi sapere di Rogers?”

“Come lo conosci?”

“Era… Era qualcosa di molto vicino ad un migliore amico. Non toglierei mai questo ruolo a Rhodey, ma Steve era quello che consideravo un vero amico. Abbiamo passato molte cose assieme. Davvero troppe per una sola vita. Loki, gli alieni, Ultron, Sokovia, l’Hydra, lo S.H.I.E.L.D. che va a quel paese, gli Accordi di Sokovia, Steve che mi mente spudoratamente…” E cose che non poteva raccontarle. Perché era troppo piccola. Perché Morgan poi ne avrebbe parlato con Pepper e non poteva permettersi di rovinare ancora una volta le cose con lei. Non ora che stavano di nuovo insieme e avevano creato una famiglia. Non poteva raccontarle come Steve gli avesse spezzato il cuore così tanti anni prima. “Steve è quel tipo di persona che mi metteva sempre alla prova, anche se in realtà non lo faceva affatto. Ma ero io che mi sentivo così di fronte a lui. E sentendomi così facevo sempre di tutto per essere migliore.” Aveva sospirato e aveva guardato la bambina. Pendeva davvero dalle sue labbra. E lui si stava psicoanalizzando da solo mentre parlava. E questo perché non parlava mai di Steve. Con nessuno. Quello era diventato un argomento tabù. “Sai, Steve mi capiva meglio di chiunque. Anche se litigavamo sempre. E quando dico sempre intendo proprio sempre. Mister Perfezione aveva sempre qualcosa da ridire. E credeva anche di sapere sempre cosa fosse meglio per me. Una volta mi ha nascosto la verità. Una verità brutta e difficile da digerire. E lo ha fatto perché pensava di salvarmi così. Ma quello è stato il punto di rottura.” Aveva sospirato ancora. Quello era stato uno dei momenti peggiori della sua vita. E non sapeva esattamente se fosse il peggiore, perché davvero aveva passato dei momenti pessimi nel corso degli anni. “Anche quando eravamo lontani, lui era in qualche modo presente. Non chiedermi come perché questo non lo capisco neppure io. Sai che sono stato nello spazio, no? Beh, Steve è stato la prima persona che ho visto una volta che sono tornato sulla Terra. Ed è una cosa assurda che lui riuscisse a capire come mi sentivo in quel momento. Abbiamo litigato, perché quello lo abbiamo sempre saputo fare benissimo. Ma lui non si è arrabbiato. Ha cercato il dialogo, anche se io l’ho allontanato. Perché Steve è così. E’ stato qualcuno che ho portato sempre con me. E lui mi conosceva meglio di chiunque altro. E ha creduto in me, accettandomi anche quando non andavamo d’accordo. Sempre.”

“Papà, il signor Steve era la tua anima gemella?”

Quella domanda lo aveva colto di sorpresa. Lo aveva stupito che Morgan ci fosse arrivata subito, nonostante fosse così piccola. E no, non poteva mentirle. 

“Sì, probabilmente lo era.”


End file.
